emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7083 (19th January 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Cain breaks the news to Moira that Noah will be staying with them if Charity gets sent down. Finn obsesses over Emma not returning his calls. Eric's annoyed by Val moving Tracy in, but she's impressed when she gets a grumpy guest to leave a tip. Charity is nervous as she waits for the court case to begin. Tracy gives Zak and Sam some money as an apology for ripping them off previously. She tells Sam she knows she's blown it with him but is pleased when he agrees to remain friends. Finn's surprised when Emma arrives at Dale View. Robert tells Aaron he's away on business tonight in Leeds and has booked them into a hotel room. Ross is suspicious at how quick Emma has arrived once he made contact. Kerry's annoyed to hear that Tracy's returned to the village and warns Sam to keep away. Ali tries to convince Sam to tell the truth about what Charity did in court. She explains that it was Megan who sent the presents for Archie at Christmas and that she believes Rachel to be dead. Emma walks out telling Ross she can't tarnish his memory of her. Kerry gives Tracy a hard time when she bumps into her in the café. Sam confronts Charity about Ali's belief that Rachel is dead. She's left nervous about what Sam will say in court when she realises he suspects her of having a part in her death. Adam and Aaron set up their business in a PortaKabin behind Wishing Well Cottage. Charity confides in Cain that she's not hopeful about the outcome of her trial. Cain comforts her as she expresses her regret at destroying so many lives. Tracy persuades Sam into inviting her to stay in the village by convincing him she's moving on. He's grateful when she offers to listen to him discuss his feelings on the court case. Charity tells Chas that she's realised she's in love with Cain and plans to tell him. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop Guest cast *Clerk - Elizabeth-Ann O'Brien *Prosecution Barrister - Tom Butcher Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Lounge and restaurant *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom, toilet corridor and male toilets *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, living room, stairs and rear porch *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms, yard and PortaKabin *Hotten Crown Court - Interior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Charity examines her feelings for Cain; Tracy pays back the Dingles; and Emma surprises Finn by turning up on his doorstep. * Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,330,000 viewers (19th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes